


神仙爱情故事

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, mentioned TWICE member
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	神仙爱情故事

1.  
李灿，某著名神界组织员工。近期向上级报告所属部门压榨劳动力。  
2.  
他的直属上司是爱与美之神尹净汉。  
为什么说压榨劳动力呢，因为尹净汉一般只负责美的部分。爱都是小李灿辛辛苦苦勤勤恳恳人间冥界神界跑来跑去，金箭铅箭精挑细选冥思苦想为爱情牵线搭桥。尹净汉总是躺在神殿里，欣赏神殿外的风景，偶尔吃吃贡品，在李灿出门的时候说晚上早点回来，回家的时候慈爱地摸摸他的头说我们灿真乖。  
尹净汉只负责美倒也没什么，毕竟他真的很美，金苹果选美大赛第一名，一头金发披肩，垂眼看你的那一抹风情没有人类不会心动——也没有神仙不会。  
李灿上书：我觉得哥对我下蛊了。不然我怎么在工作量这么大还没有补贴的部门一个人老老实实干了这么久现在才发现好像是压榨劳动力。  
3.  
上面把文件直接给尹净汉了。  
李灿穿着正装站在难得一用的办公室门口，手里拿着弓箭和箭袋，表情悲壮推门而入。  
“哥我知道错了我现在就辞职这里金箭还有234支铅箭——”  
“灿啊。哥哥没有怪你的意思。”背朝办公桌的尹净汉转过来，金发在脑后好好地扎着一个马尾，他微微笑着，“但是我想你帮我一个忙。”  
4.  
居然是要让战神崔胜澈陷入爱情。  
李灿背着小弓箭站在战神办公室面前不知所措。  
我这算是公然袭击隔壁部门的总管吗？净汉哥真的不是在搞我吗？是不是这样子我就会直接被上级辞退而净汉哥不用负责任？如果胜澈哥要打我我的小弓箭打得过他吗？胜澈哥你要相信我我是爱你的我绝对不是故意来搞你的……  
李灿大脑放空双目无神，拉起弓箭从窗户的缝隙往里射去，完全没注意尹净汉给的任务没有标注崔胜澈陷入爱情的对象。  
5.  
等他反应过来的任务信息好像有点不全的时候箭已经落在崔胜澈身上了。  
李灿：我现在补一根铅箭还来得及吗？  
6.  
正当李灿惊慌失措不知道该如何是好的时候一位金发美女推门进了办公室。  
是隔壁的女神俞定延。  
完了完了完了完了胜澈哥要爱上隔壁的女神了要是被知道我可能要跟西西弗斯一起去推石头净汉哥我错了我不该怪你压榨劳动力我爱你……  
“崔胜澈先生这是我们的策划书，如果没有问题的话我希望我们能顺利合作。”俞定延站在办公桌前，崔胜澈伸手接了策划书头都没抬，眼睛看着办公桌起来跟女神鞠了个躬，“好的我会仔细阅读这份策划书的，具体的合作计划我们会再通知。麻烦你了。”女神点点头，微微鞠躬后就离开了办公室。  
正当李灿松了口气还好没造成跨界恋爱悲剧的时候，崔胜澈拿着策划书翻了两页，抬起头看了看门外，女神的金发一闪而过，李灿神经紧绷。  
崔胜澈却偏偏在这个瞬间盯着门外出神了。  
不。是。吧。  
7.  
李灿，某著名神界组织员工。好像因为部门总管的指示做了错事，现在不敢回家。  
8.  
“知秀哥，我会不会被关到冥府的地牢里去啊……”没有地位小职员李灿愁眉苦脸地坐在月神洪知秀的神殿里，洪知秀给他跑了咖啡，热咖啡的蒸汽漫起来显得洪知秀身后的月光更柔和了。  
“你说给战神射金箭吗？我觉得不会。”洪知秀笑意盈盈，“可是他喜欢的对象是隔壁的女神姐姐俞定延啊……”李灿唉声叹气。  
“定延是挺好看的。”洪知秀看着神殿外月光弥漫雾气笼罩的森林，“但是还不够好看。”  
“胜澈哥会在意外表？”李灿提出怀疑，“而且我用的可是24K金箭耶，百发百中的。”  
9.  
“灿啊，今天怎么没回来？要不是知秀叫人告诉我我还以为你丢了呢。”尹净汉穿着长袍从神殿正门走进来，洪知秀对着他举了下杯子，“喝咖啡吗？前几天珉奎给我送了新的。”  
李灿：知秀哥你？？？？  
10.  
“哥今天怎么穿了长袍还带了花环，平常不是觉得太麻烦都不搞这些的吗？”李灿顾左右而言他，尹净汉笑笑，也不戳穿他，“今天酒神有宴会啊，我不早跟你说了吗。结果你没回来，顺荣还老问我你去哪儿了呢。喏，给你带了酒。”  
尹净汉走到李灿身边把手里的酒壶给他，伸手摸摸他的头。李灿突然就觉得好内疚，转身抱住尹净汉的腰，把自己脸埋进丝质的长袍里。  
“哥对不起……我做错事了……”声音闷闷的，尹净汉把人从自己身上拖开一点，微微屈身捧住李灿的脸，小心地擦去眼角渗出的眼泪，“我们灿很棒啊，凡人形容这是突如其来的爱情嘛对不对，没有办法的，我让你做的你都做了，而且做的很好呢。”像是哄小孩一样轻轻摇了摇李灿的头，“那我们回家吧？知秀也差不多该出去工作了。”“好。”李灿点点头，又用力抱住尹净汉，“哥你最好了。”  
“嗯。回家记得写报告。突如其来的爱情都要存档的吧？”尹净汉笑眯眯的，月光透过金发折射出朦胧的光晕。  
李灿：我哥还是我哥  
11.  
第二天李灿去拜访了战神神殿。  
神殿前厅好几个祭司还在等着神谕，后殿的崔胜澈正绞尽脑汁编写不那么明显又生动形象充满暗示的神谕——最好还押韵。  
来自管预言的太阳神李知勋的严格要求。  
“胜澈哥！”正在被脑力活动折磨的崔胜澈抬头看到活力十足的神界公认最小李灿，不由自主地露出了慈爱的笑容。  
虽然是主管战争的神明但意外地喜欢小孩子呢崔胜澈xi。  
12.  
“哥最近……有没有感觉哪里不太一样？”李灿小心翼翼的问崔胜澈，嘴里塞着菜包肉嚼嚼嚼却丝毫不含糊。  
是珉奎哥新收上来的贡品猪呢，据说昨天的宴会给大家都发了一份，净汉哥果然没有给我带。  
李灿委屈地想起了补文件到天明的恐惧，又咬了一口肉，还是胜澈哥好。  
“啊？”崔胜澈迷茫地摇了摇头，“发生什么事了吗？”  
“前两天我跟俊哥比射箭嘛好像箭袋拿错了哈哈哈哈所以来问问有没有不小心击中别人什么的。”李灿随便找了个借口，对不起了俊哥我下次一定给你安排对象。  
“嗯……”崔胜澈想了一下，“昨天俊好像确实还跟知勋玩射箭了，有只箭不知道射到哪里去了，怎么也找不到。”  
“那胜澈哥……”李灿试探地说，“有觉得金发特别好看吗？”  
崔胜澈突然不好意思地笑了起来，还捂住了自己的脸，“金发是很好看啊。”随即又补充到，“净汉金发就特别好看。”  
完了完了完了是真的这哥还拿净汉哥做借口不想让我知道……  
李灿沮丧地放下了筷子，大口灌了一杯人类研究的黑色气泡饮料。  
我们神仙有资料证明爱情可以取消吗？  
13.  
李灿，某著名神界组织员工。正在试图取消自己（受人指使）搞错的爱情，在太阳神李知勋的图书馆挑灯夜读。  
14.  
“取消金箭的效果？”李知勋露出了不解的表情，“这不是医药负责的范围吧李灿。我以前从来没听说过爱情还可以取消的。”  
“啊哥这个是出了一点小意外……净汉哥说好像是可以取消的，让我来你这里看看。”李灿捧着手里的一堆资料，“这一堆我先拿走了，过两天还你知勋哥。”  
李知勋：但是理论上负责爱情的不就只有你和净汉哥两个人吗？还有谁能比你们清楚？？？  
15.  
“塞壬的眼泪？”李灿艰难地阅读着更早一些的记录，也不知道是谁写的字潦草难认，但这好像是神界唯一相关的记载了。  
他把这页纸前后又翻看了几遍，这一条像是普通的注解一样写在旁边，前后文都没什么关联。“真的有用吗……”李灿自言自语到，“不过塞壬的眼泪很难搞吗？后面怎么写了难度指数一百星？胜宽哥这么爱哭等下找他要一瓶就是了。”  
当然下次李灿碰到别的塞壬发现其实大家都铁石心肠（夫胜宽除外）又是另外一回事了。  
16.  
“哥喝咖啡吗？”这几天李灿来神殿的频率高得有点不正常，崔胜澈有点怀疑地看着这杯黑色的液体，“是不是净汉叫你来的？”  
“哎没有~我想哥了所以过来看看嘛。”李灿殷勤地绕到崔胜澈背后给他捏捏肩膀，“净汉哥天天叫我补文件我手都写不动了，我想着哥每天还要写神谕肯定也很辛苦吧所以来看看你。”  
崔胜澈听闻无奈地笑笑，把咖啡放在一边，转过来摸摸李灿的头，“我们灿在净汉手下工作很辛苦吧？天天三界跑来跑去的。”  
“没有没有。”李灿连忙否认，“能够促成爱情我很开心的。哥不喝咖啡吗？等下凉了就不好喝了，我自己泡的，珉奎哥今年的新咖啡豆呢。”  
17.  
崔胜澈拿起杯子正要象征性地抿一口，尹净汉却突然走进来。  
“哥你怎么把头发剪了！”李灿惊叫出声，崔胜澈也被眼前人的新造型吓得喝了好大一口咖啡下去。  
尹净汉不但把神界人人羡慕的长发给剪了，甚至还把金发染成了红发，在阳光下颜色看起来颇有些艳丽。  
“啊，夏天到了太热了，就剪了。”尹净汉丝毫不在意地抓了抓头发。  
李灿：“哥神界难道不是四季如春吗？”  
18.  
崔胜澈正想发表评论，张开嘴却发现说不出话，只能发出嘶哑的啊啊的声音。  
李灿也发不出声音，他不敢说话。  
完了，我真的要死了。李灿绝望地想。到底是谁在书上乱涂乱画，害人不浅。  
19.  
尹净汉带着崔胜澈去看了李知勋，李知勋冷静地给出了判断。  
“可能是误服了塞壬的眼泪吧，这个失声的症状很典型啊。找个真爱之人亲一下就好了。”  
“等等等等一下！”李灿紧张地提问，“只有这种办法吗？没有什么药物可以吃吗？”  
李知勋盯着李灿看了一会儿，李灿汗毛倒立，知勋哥肯定知道什么了我要被赶出神界了如果有来生我一定做个普通人……  
“吃药不行啊，治愈率很低的。还不如亲一下，方便多了。”李知勋视线从李灿身上移开，在尹净汉和崔胜澈两人之间来回，“早点解决早点好，迟了没准会变泡沫。”  
20.  
李灿坐在爱神神殿门口的台阶上，崔胜澈现在在自家神殿里，尹净汉说是李灿犯的错那自己有照顾的责任，就把人带回来了。  
“真的要去找定延姐吗……”李灿茂密的头发都要揪秃了，“但是定延姐又不喜欢胜澈哥……再射个金箭吗就两情相悦了……但是导致跨界恋爱我真的会被开除的吧……”  
“算了要不我还是拿着箭去问问……”李灿深呼吸一口气，决定回去拿自己的神奇爱情箭，结果刚走到神殿门口就听到尹净汉在说话。  
21.  
“我们胜澈喜欢什么颜色啊？啊你不要误会，我就是简单地做个调查，我们这边神殿规矩就是这样的，第一次来的人要填一些基本资料。”  
这位哥在说什么？？？  
“红色吗？红色很好看呢。那胜澈有喜欢什么人吗？之前灿有根箭丢了，可能是碰到你了。我这边做个登记等下存一下档。”  
哥你不要再问了，直接写俞定延吧。  
“不想告诉我吗？那大概描述一下喜欢的人吧，名字不出现大概形象还是要的，我们这边会保护隐私的。”  
“是很温柔的人，声音很好听，不爱动，平常总是追求舒适不爱穿长袍，带花环很好看，看起来对小孩子很上心。”  
这个描述……怎么听起来这么耳熟？？？  
“胜澈啊……听你这个描述，怎么好像是我呢？”尹净汉带点笑意的声音传到李灿的耳朵里，李灿还来不及震惊，洪知秀突然从旁边出现，“灿啊，晚上去赏月吧。”  
“哥你是个月神干嘛要赏月？”  
“其实我只是觉得你现在不适合呆在这里而已。”洪知秀笑眯眯的说，“爱神也主管性欲，不是吗？”  
22.  
第二天崔胜澈就恢复了声音。  
23.  
后来据尹净汉称，他只是为了给李灿证明有的爱情不是爱神之箭可以控制的，没有爱神之箭可以产生，有爱神之箭也不一定存在。  
“这样就可以减少你的工作量了呀。”尹净汉躺在榻上，身边是躺着处理公文的崔胜澈。坐在地上的李灿手里拿着全圆佑给的人间新奇玩意儿游戏机面无表情地应了一声。  
“内。”  
END


End file.
